


Healing

by Tsukuyomi_Ravioli



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough Tries, But they're idiots, Crying Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Injured Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Protective Losers Club (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris isn't alive, but he's not very good at it, but not, everyones kinda gay, you know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli/pseuds/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli
Summary: The rocks tore at his shins as he fell to the floor, knees giving out on him, buckling under his strained weight. His face rested among the grass and bustling wildlife as he breathed harshly, listening to the sounds around him as his blood poured onto the grass, staining the mint color a grim red. The gentle whispers of the leaves beckoned him to sleep, as the rumble of the water, but horrified screams that tore through the air like a sword kept his terrified dying eyes open... was that... Richie?OREddie Kaspbrak survives
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/The Losers Club (IT)
Kudos: 18





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome - this story is ongoing, and I do plan to update when I can. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but probably more than two! This is also my first story in the IT fandom so I don't mind criticism!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rocks tore at his shins as he fell to the floor, knees giving out on him, buckling under his strained weight. His face rested among the grass and bustling wildlife as he breathed harshly, listening to the sounds around him as blood poured onto the grass, staining the mint color a grim red. The gentle whispers of the leaves beckoned him to sleep, as the rumble of the water, but horrified screams that tore through the air like a sword kept his terrified dying eyes open... was that... Richie?
> 
> OR
> 
> Eddie Kaspbrak survives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first IT story - feel free to criticize, I love knowing how to get better, and also especially since I didn't proof-read this much
> 
> I'm mainly writing this to improve my skills, and since I love the IT fandom :D

Eddie gurgled, blood spilling out his mouth as he leaned against the wall, hand clutching at his chest, fingers circling the mark that clown had given him, feeling warm liquid bubble over his nails and soak his clothes. He couldn't die here - his friends may have left him, proclaiming his death to be true, but he wasn't so ready to give up yet. 

The whole sewer shook violently, almost throwing his weakened body down to the ground once more. The germs on there would surely kill him if he were to fall down again - and Eddie assumed so would the exhaustion; he could barely stand. If he were to fall back down...

Shaking his head, although it enticed stars to dance in his vision, he continued on, pushing himself along using the crumbling wall, fingers slipping against the softened barrier, streaking his blood among the cracks. He had to get out - he couldn't die now. He was so young - his life had been full of hate and fear, and now he had a chance to turn that around. He can do this....

Somehow, in record time despite his wounds, he made it out before the building collapsed, blue and brown wood falling to its own demise right before his very eyes - in the same spot he would've been had he not escaped in time. Had the others escaped too? He looked around frantically, brown eyes glaring hazily over each tree and bush nearby, crying out in pain as the adrenaline wore off, leaving pain and so, so much agony to corrupt his body.

The rocks tore at his shins as he fell to the floor, knees giving out on him, buckling under his strained weight. His face rested among the grass and bustling wildlife as he breathed harshly, listening to the sounds around him as blood poured onto the grass, staining the mint color a grim red. The gentle whispers of the leaves beckoned him to sleep, as the rumble of the water, but horrified screams that tore through the air like a sword kept his terrified dying eyes open... was that... Richie?

Opening his eyes, he looked around, eyes meeting the blurry figures' stumbling towards him as they raced over, far too quickly for his eyes to comprehend. "-Eddie!"

"Bill?" He groaned out, confused and coughing, feeling his lungs twitch with the effort. It was too late, wasn't it? He was going to die before they got to him- "Ben.."

Then, there was nothing.

-_-_-_-_-_-

He awoke to someone running a gentle hand through his hair - rough fingers ever so soft as they grazed through; The sound of a heart monitor beeping quietly in the background, and the undefined murmur of chatter around him. His chest ached horribly, lungs whistling as he breathed through what felt like a mask, and his eyes felt swollen and painful, tight against his skin, yet he felt calm and.. **safe**.

"So?" A feminine voice asked, voice louder than the others, and filled with concern. She sounded like Bev - he supposed it probably was her, too. "Is it still bad?"

"Yes, but luckily-" The less familiar voice rose to meet the volume. "-He'll be over it in a few months if he keeps at this medication and physical therapy."

"Knowing Eddie, he will." Came the calming voice of none other than Richie, clearly the owner of the hand carding through his hair; "He's quite the doctor - or well, without the qualifications, of course."

The nurse, or doctor, Eddie didn't know, laughed - a short chortle that grated against his ears. "I best be going now - his medication will be in the pharmacy, alright? Feel free to pick it up for him." She seemed to pause, as if looking around at them all before continuing. "Wait - you lot didn't grow up here, did you? I think I would've remembered if you had."

This time, Ben spoke, coughing slightly to get the attention onto himself. He sounded far away compared to Bev and Richie. "We did, actually. We all just kinda moved out, you know? Small place. Uh, Mike-" A gush of cool air wafted onto Eddie's face - Ben must've been gesturing besides him on his left, where the tall man was supposedly seated - Eddie supposed that's why his arm felt warm; Mike had always been a worry-wart. "-never left though. Guess nothing could really beat Derry." He chuckled, voice strained and worn thin from stress. "We're all staying for a few months, though."

"When will Eddie be ab-able to lea-leave?" Asked Bill, not finding any humor in Ben's words. "Today, I'm assuming? It ha-hasn't really been that long though..."

"Oh, he's got a long journey yes, but he can leave now I assure you. Right - May as well take these out-" The woman's high-heels clicked against the hard floor as she walked up to his bed, placing a hand on his right arm, which Eddie had begun to realize felt like it was dotted with needles and tubes like a pincushion. It felt like he was young again, in the hospital with his mother, a large, concerned hand wrapped tightly around his thin wrist, yanking him down corridor after corridor for test after test. It was exhausting, and painful. He could barely feel anything as the needles were pulled out however, the feeling slick against his skin, like a knife to butter. "There we go; oh, it's bleeding a little, I'll just pop a plaster on there for him."

After she smoothed her fingers over the plaster, she pulled out a stethoscope. Lifting his shirt and unwrapped what felt like bandages, she pressed the cold metal circle against his surprisingly now achy chest. The room was silent as she listened to him breathe from multiple angles, before stepping back and -Eddie supposed-, smiling. "Obviously not a hundred percent yet, but with time and rest he'll be just fine. Feel free to wake him up and get ready to leave - I'll notify the staff; you just need to check out at reception-" She was moving again, this time getting further and further away, past where Ben had been and towards what sounded like an opening door. "Don't forget his medication!"

"We won't!" Richie promised, sounding fed up of the woman - he probably just wanted to go home, and to be honest, Eddie felt the same. "Now c'mon, spaghetti, I know you're awake."

He opened his eyes to meet his friend, though it took longer than usual - it was as if they were stuck together with glue. Yuck. "How long have I been asleep?" He rasped softly, wincing at his lungs inability to function properly - Jesus Christ, everything burnt. Did he survive a fire or something? 

"Wow, not even gonna ask how I am, Edwardo?" Richie laughed, and Eddie lifted a trembling arm to flip him off, smiling himself, even as it pulled at the stitches on his face. Someone chuckled in the background, a whisper compared to the beating of Eddie's heart as it raced randomly. Confusing.. He had bad lungs, not a bad heart. "You've been here for about a month, bud. You've slept for a good week though, mainly 'cause you had a bunch of surgeries. But you're all good to go now Eds!" 

"Think I'd prefer to stay here-" He grinned harder despite his words, face ready to split in two but fuck it he was **alive**. "Anything to get away from that ugly mug."

-_-_-_-_-_-

"God dah-dah-dammit!"

Eddie cracked open a bleary eye, staring at the door, which remained closed, listening as shouts rang out throughout the house. It sounded like Bill; stuttering and all, like he usually did when stressed. Stomps shook the walls, and his annoyed yelling was joined by several others, the sick member noting Richie's distressed shouting alongside them all, before the smash of what sounded like a glass silenced them all.

"Listen!" That sounded like Ben - the ever cool-headed member of the group, aside from Mike. "I get it, we're all stressed, but this is not the time to be arguing!"

"This is the perfect time to be arguing!" Richie's voice rose in volume, and Eddie winced as it rang in his ears, still in incredible pain despite having took his medication only a few hours ago - or was it a few days ago? He didn't quite remember. "Eddie barely survived Pennywise and his fuckin' antics, Bev's dealing with divorce shit, I'm about to lose my job cause I haven't showed up in god knows how long, and we're all still not over Stanley!"

The room outside hit a dead silence. Eddie cringed, face burning as he scrunched it up, flinching back into the warmth of the bed as he thought about Stan, a single tear rolling down his bandaged cheek, the fabric now wet against his skin - God he missed him.

"We know, Rich'." Bev said softly, words barely reaching Eddie's pink-tinted ears. "We miss him too."

-_-_-_-_-_-

Eddie didn't remember falling asleep again, however he awoke to find Ben in his room, dodging all of the clothes Richie had no doubt thrown everywhere, trying his best to balance a bowl of soup in his hands. "Shit, shit, shit-" He cursed under his breath, voice deep with concentration. "Why has it got to be so fucking hot-"

He couldn't help but smile at the man's feeble attempts at getting to him - he'll have to talk to Richie later, when he could. The man can't just leave his clothes everywhere, especially in his room. What was he, his boyfriend? Eddie wished for a moment he could just simply get up and move all of it, to clean his usually immaculate room, but his legs just wouldn't function. Oh well. "You okay, Ben?" He spoke gingerly, loud enough so the bigger man heard him. 

"Fuck-" He jumped, and the bowl slipped from his hands, making its way swiftly to the floor. Eddie braced for the sound of smashed glass and the sloshing of liquid, clenching his eyes closed in anticipation, however it never came. "How did you-" Ben cut himself off, and the injured man allowed himself to open his eyes to be greeted with what appeared to be... Bill on the floor? "You've got to be serious."

"Tell me ab-about it." Bill groaned, fingers clutching at the bowl. He was lay on his back, and Eddie assumed he had slid across the floor somehow to save the bowl. He couldn't help but giggle - classic Bill: Was he expecting anything different from their Losers' club leader? "You wo-wouldn't believe how much Audra dro-drops stuff. Special talent."

Eddie let out a tired smile, watching as Ben snorted at Bill's 'talent', helping him up and bringing the now cooling soup to the bed-ridden man. "Okay, now that's all over, here-" Bill hoisted him up by the armpits and Ben placed the object in his lap, the weight feeling odd on his bruised body. "Do you need help eating?"

"I was stabbed in the chest, not the arms." He quipped sharply, annoyed, taking the spoon with his right hand, fingers twitching at its weight - when did cutlery get so damn heavy? He willed his arm to remain stable, and dipped it into the bowl, shaking slightly as he drew out a spoonful of the liquid, reaching up with all his strength just to place the spoon in his mouth, the soup feeling odd against his stitched up cheek, not to mention it tasted disgusting. Sweet lord - Eddie was more than certain he was screwed. Not that he'd ever admit it because damn it who **couldn't** hold a fucking spoon?

"Well look who's awake!"

Eddie looked up from the bowl of muck to find Richie leaning against the door, trying his best to look like he was some sort of 'cool kid'. The smaller couldn't help but snort at that thought. "You knew he was going to be awake, dumbass." Bill said from his side, furrowing his brows in mock annoyance before turning to his friend, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "Anyway, I'll take my leave now, go-gotta go call Audra and che-check up on her."

Ruffling Eddie's now considerably longer hair, Ben smiled down at him, eyes betraying his pity for the man, which the younger couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger at. He wasn't a doll - he didn't need to be coddled for fucks sake. "I got to head out too. Best eat it all, dude. You know what Bev will say - she made it herself." 

The bedridden man caught Richie pretend-gagging in the corner of his eye, and he couldn't help but ghost a hint of a smile on his lips. At least he had Richie - he didn't want to be alone again. "Gotcha."

By the time the two had left, Richie 'trashmouth' Toizer had strolled up to his bed, pulling out a stool and slumping onto it. "So how's my favorite dwarf?" He drawled tiredly, reaching a hand out to clip his arm in a friendly manner. "The guys been treating you alright?" 

He nodded, hating the feeling of his brain bouncing around his skull like a pinball. Looks like he'd get a headache later - lucky him. "Only thing that sucks is this damn soup." 

"That's not the **only** thing that sucks-" Richie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, laughing when Eddie smacked him in the face with enough strength he could muster. "Oh how you wound me, Eds!" He stuck his tongue out at the smaller, backing away on the wheely-chair so he couldn't hit him again, though it didn't really hurt. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Unless you know, you'd like-"

"Beep beep Richie." 

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Asshole. Never let me have any fun." 

"And that's why you're single." Eddie snorted, eyes revealing how amused he was. "Anywho, uh, mind getting me something other than this shit? Like, throw it out the window or something, I dunno. I'm not eating this crap; what did Bev use to make it, fucking sewer water?" 

Richie's eyes twinkled with humor as he took the bowl off him, walking to the window. "Hmm, maybe - I mean, fermented Pennywise piss sounds pretty good to me. Do you think he even peed? Actually no, don't answer that, that sounds fucking disgusting, I'm 'beep beep'-ing myself." 

The two of them broke off laughing, Richie almost tripping over his own feet as he threw the liquid out the window, shutting it closed with a click. "Alright." He choked, wiping away a tear from his own stupid joke. "I'm gonna go grab some bread or something - the doc said you can't have too much solid food yet-" He mimicked putting a tube into his mouth, even adding in a little muffled 'ouch you bitch' in the scene. "-Since feeding tube and all, if you didn't get that amazing acting."

"Oh no I got it alright." So that's why his throat hurt so damn much - he grimaced just imagining it. "And I'm pretty sure you can't talk with a tube in your mouth, Rich'."

"Maybe not with a tube..."

"Oh my god no stop."

"Fine fine, let me weep my poor sorrows as a failed entertainer as I get that damn bread." 

Eddie smiled as Richie walked off, shutting the door behind him, leaving only the moon to lighten his usually bright room. It cast dim, shadowy figures across his floor and on his walls, and Eddie was all to well reminded of the horrors of the sewer - the water reflecting into their eyes, the murky walls, thick with algae and slime, and the blood of the clowns victims smeared down each tunnel. His smile dropped, replaced with a look of nervousness. He was weak in this state; fuck, he couldn't even walk- if Pennywise hadn't truly died, he knew exactly who he'd come for next. 

He hoped Richie got back soon. He didn't like being by himself anymore.


End file.
